Shaken it up
by paintedhearts234
Summary: Ty and Rocky have some serious issues to sort out- WARNING: Contains undetailed adult material.
1. Ty Returns

**Shaken It Up**

_**I do NOT own any of the characters except the ones I made up XD ;)**_

Rocky closed her eyes and smiled. " I wish that Ty comes back form New York"

There was a sudden knock at the door. " Ty?" Rocky yelled and flew down the stairs.

" Yes, it's me! Why are you so excited? Now open the door!" Ty shouted through the wood.

" I haven't seen you in ages!" Rocky laughed turning the door handle.

" Yeah, well, I've been selling in the shop with Deuce!" Ty hugged his sister hard.

" I know! I get regular CD's from Deuce's _recording producer_. Deuce cannot sing! Do you want the disks back?" Rocky said, becoming so overwhelmed that she burst into tears. Well, because here's the thing. Rocky has had a slight crush on Ty for a couple of years. Even though he's her brother.

" Naw. Why would I want them? Throw them in the sewage flap!" Ty joked.

But Rocky took it seriously. " We don't have a sewage flap…"

" I know!" Ty hugged Rocky again. Rocky almost fainted from pleasure.

" I love you" Rocky whispered.

" I love you too Rock!" Ty said, taking it as sisterly love.

" No. I really love you" Rocky said.

Ty swallowed hard. " Oh! Well…"

_**Read on to find out what happens! In the next chapter ;) I might be a bit slow in updating it.**_


	2. Go for Pizza?

Chapter 2:

**Again: I do not own any of the characters**

Ty had to sit down. Of course rocky offered him her best chair. The one with the flowers on it.

" Um. So... What?" Ty asked.

" I l..l..love y..y..you" Rocky stammered.

" Really? I had no idea. Um... But you're my sister! Siblings can't date!" Ty gasped.

" Why? Teenagers have uncontrollable feelings!" Rocky stated, feeling more confident this time.

" Have you told CeCe?" Ty whispered hoarsely.

" Yeah. She was gutted. She's had a crush on you since she saw you. Well... Until she started to really _notice _Tinka." Rocky smiled.

" TINKA? But she's a girl."

" The heart wants what the heart wants!"

"I suppose. So you wanna go for pizza some time?" Ty aksed in a small voice.

Rocky gasped. "You hypocrite. But sure, I'll go with you."

" Cool. See you... Friday?" Ty inquired.

" Aww... Sorry, thats when Gary is hosting the special Easter Danceoff. Maybe you can come watch and we'll grab pizza after. Kay?" Rocky smiled

"Sure. See you in a couple of days"

But Rocky couldn't wait that long. She had to see him. Soon.

_**Sorry the chapter is so short.I promise the next chapter will be longer.**_

_**See ya**_

_**XD**_


	3. Flynn

_**Chapter 3:**_

_**Flynn**_

_**I DO NOT OWN ANY characters. How many times am I going to have to say this?**_

Ty walked out of the front door after just visiting Rocky. What a night! He had a LOT to tell Deuce. But should he tell him? Maybe not.

He whistled a short tune. It was a song that CeCe and Rocky regularly danced to. It was called 'Watch Me'

" Damn. Can't get Rocky out of my head." He said.

He knocked on a small, white door.

" I'LL GET IT MOM!" A familiar voice shouted on the other side. Flynn.

Ty heard another voice.

" No! Flynn! It might be Tinka!" CeCe yelled

Ty put on a fake accent. " Hello Bay-bees. I am Gunther- And I am Tinka and we are The _Hessenheffers" _

" Tinka?" CeCe fluttered her eyelashes and opened the door.

" Oh" CeCe looked disappointed. " Its you. Come in. I wont be here for long, Tinka is taking me to the movies. But you'll have Flynn for company. -Good Luck!-"

CeCe walked out to get herself dolled up for the date.

" hey little man. Hey! Ain't so little any more! How old are you?" Ty asked Flynn.

"10!" Flynn grinned. " You know how to cook bacon?"

" Sure. I'll cook you some bacon. How's your mother?"

" She's good. Yours?"

" You're becoming quite the little man" Ty laughed. " She's fine, thanks for asking."

" That's OK. Now, how about that bacon?"

" Hold up little dude. Where is your mother?"

" She's on a date"

" With who?"

" Your mom!"

" What?"

Flynn burst out laughing. "Ahhh... I never get tired of that one! She's with Principle Skidd. You know, SeaSide elementary down the street"

" Yeah, I know it. So who's looking after you?"

" You!" Flynn said, rushing to the fridge to get bacon.

" BACON! COOK IT!" Flynn shouted, remembering that he had said those exact same lines to Rocky and CeCe a couple of years ago.

" Alright little dude. Bacon. You get the frying pan and i'll get the oil."

" What? We're making BACON! NOT PANCAKES! Put the rashers on the grill!"

" Okay! Calm down. You want some juice?" Ty asked, putting a hand into the fridge to get himself some grape juice.

" Sure, apple" Flynn smiled politely.

Ty placed 2 cartons of juice onto the table and rubbed his eyes.

" Its getting kind of late!" He yawned, looking at his watch.

**9:30**

" Not really! I stay up till 10!" Flynn sighed happily.

" Well then, you better not have this bacon! Go get your pyjamas on!" Ty clapped his hands.

" Okay" Flynn said, sullen. He walked up to his room and went inside. The door opened and a middle-aged woman in a tight dress entered.

" Oh, hey Ty. WAIT. Ty? What are you doing here?" The woman said.

" Oh, hey Ms. Jones. I came to see CeCe and Flynn! But seeing as CeCe is going out with Tinka, I thought i'd hang out with Flynn!" Ty grinned.

" Oh! I see. He hasn't been too bad has he?" Ms. Jones smiled sheepishly

" No. But he did demand bacon!" Ty giggled.

" Oh, him and the damn bacon! You didn't give him any did you? It makes him go hyper, weird little child."

" No, I didn't give him any"

" Good. So have you been up to see Rocky?"

" Yeah, um... we're going out on Friday. Is CeCe going to the Easter Danceoff?"

" Sure she is! She's going to dance with _Tinka!"_ Ms. Jones emphasised the name of the Hessenheffer's gay daughter.

" You don't mind CeCe being gay?"

" No. I don't care. She loves who she loves right?"

" Yeah. I suppose I better get going. I gotta rent an apartment for the week. Me and Deuce have got an apartment up in New York. The shop earns a lot of money actually!"

" Ok Ty! Have fun, be safe!"

" I will Ms. Jones! Thanks!" Ty hollered and opened the door and went through it.

It was time to get prepared for Friday.

_**Hope you like it. Can't be bothered to do homework so new chapters soon. REVIEWS!**_

_**XD**_


	4. FuckyTown

_**I do not own any characters. I'm getting de ja vu. Love You Guys! Reviews.**_

_**This is just what happens on thursday. I bet your wondering what will happen When they're alone. They find a way to see eachother on Thursday! Don't skip though!**_

_**XX**_

It was Thursday and all Ty could think about was Rocky. He imagined her naked and got a boner. He was slightly disgusted that he was fawning over his sister.

Its was Thursday and all Rocky could think about was Ty. She imagined him naked and she got wet. She was slightly disgusted that she was fawning over her brother.

At Ty's apartment his phone rang. Ty was too tired to answer so let it go to answerphone. He heard Rocky's chirpy voice on the other side.

_' Hi Ty! I just wanted to know if we could meet up before Friday! I miss you. Call me when you get this. I'll text you baby. Ew. It feels weird calling you baby, since your my brother and all. I guess i'll have to live with my immense attraction for you. Guess what? CeCe has been looking at me strangely lately. I swear I saw her drooling at one point. Then again I did have my short skirt on. See you later today I hope! Bye_

_Love Rocks._

_Kiss kiss.'_

Almost instantly Ty got a text message. He reached over to see.

_**Hey Ty. It's Rocky. Can I see you today? Are you still in bed, you lazy fucker. Emphasis on the fuck bit. See ya. BTW I spoke to Deuce last night and told him about us. Hope you don't mind. He was very supportive. He still really likes CeCe. He thinks lesbians are HOTT. CeCe is quite hot I suppose, but I'm not on the turn or anything. I hope you reply, this text cost me 50 cents!**_

Ty texted back.

**Hey Rocks. Yes I was in bed. No need to cuss ;)**

**How about we meet at Fucktown- Oops. I mean Funktown. We can have a romantic dinner and go up to the hotel and... You know what. I don't mind you told Deuce. I was going to tell him. And Ew. I do NOT get turned on by lesbians so I am GLAD your not one! 50 cents! Mine only costs 10! haha. See you at 12? Noon? Love from Tyler. -Ty (Incase you forgot my REAL name)**

**XX**

The reply was like quickfire.

_**OK!**_

Ty put on a vest and a shirt. He made sure is was his and not Deuces. Deuce's clothes usually tend to catch fire due to electrical malfunctions. (He likes things that light up. Like some twins that we all know and hate)

It was finally noon and Ty slicked back his hair and walked down the street to meet Rocky. The sign out front read:

FunkTown. Get down and _Funky/Fucky_

Ty saw Rocky almost bursting with excitement.

" Come on Ty!" Rocky said as soon as she saw him. " Lets skip the lunch and go straight up to our room."

" Ok..." Ty responded and checked in, ready for a night of bed rocking.


End file.
